Kenapa?
by OurieChrome
Summary: Tetsuyanya tidak pernah sebringas ini jika mengamuk. Lantas, kenapa? Akashi sudah lelah/First fic in this fandom. AkaKuro. Enjoy


**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Kenapa? (c) OurieChrome**

 **Warn : AU, lil bit OOC, romance, humor ngekrik, BL, AkaKuro, maybe full of dialog**

 **Rate : T**

 **I've warned you**

 **So, Enjoy it~**

.

.

.

Jarak terpaut sangat jauh. Terpisahkan oleh daratan dan lautan, gunung dan lembah.

Tokyo dan Kyoto.

Lulus SMP—mengharuskan dua pemuda tampan nan gagah yang saling merajut cinta ini rela berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Yang satu pergi akan tuntutan keluarga, yang satu diam ditempat karena keluarga belum rela melepas.

Meskipun demikian, motif karena mereka menginjak satu tanah, tinggal di planet yang sama, berada dibawah lindungan langit yang sama, sama-sama menghirup angin yang sama, jimat yang bernama 'kepercayaan' akan selalu ditenteng cantik sebagaimana beratnya jimat itu dalam kasus cinta hubungan jarak jauh—bahasa kerennya; LDR.

Jarak sepanjang puluhan kilometer—hanya kasus sebesar upil.

Paham 'jauh dimata dekat dihati' selamanya kan terus berlaku.

Setiap hari kirim pesan. Setiap malam teleponan. Setiap waktu senggang chatting di sosmed. Pembahasan selalu nanya kabar, udah makan, lagi ngapain, ngebacot, ngebacot, ngebacot, kecup basah, tutup.

Tapi hari ini berbeda.

Sesuatu tengah terjadi hari ini.

Yang Akashi tidak tahu—kenapa? Kok bisa?

 **"Aku tidak percaya, Akashi-kun."**

"Apa lagi yang tak kau percaya? Aku sudah mengatakan dengan jelas!

 **"Tapi aku melihatnya sendiri."**

"Bagaimana kau bisa melihatku dari Tokyo sana."

 **"Ok, ralat. Melihatnya sendiri pengaduan dari Aomine-kun."**

"Kau lebih percaya si buluk itu dibanding aku, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menggeram—lewat ponsel kedengaran sampai ke telinga Akashi.

 **"Perkataan orang terkadang lebih meyakinkan."**

"Baiklah, kalau gitu bagian mana yang harus aku yakinkan ke kau?"

Kuroko menjauhkan ponsel dari kuping. Diseberang sana Akashi mendengar suara ketikan—cepat dan kilat. Sedang menulis apa anak itu?

"Oi, Tetsu—"

 **Trililili** —ponsel Akashi berbunyi. Pesan masuk.

Sebuah foto. Akashi dengan seorang wanita tengah berbelanja.

 _Oh my sweety beauty cutty darling._

"Ya—selingkuh dengan bibiku, maksudmu? Jangan bercanda, Tetsuya. Kau terlalu sudzon. Si buluk Daiki kau percaya."

 **"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya bahwa dia bibimu? Dia tampak sangat muda. Cantik sekali. Lebih cantik dariku."**

Haha, Kuroko akhirnya ngaku kalau dia cantik.

Akashi garuk-garuk kepala pundak lutut kaki. Entah kenapa rasanya sikap cemburu Tetsuya hari ini bikin sekujur tubuh gatal.

Kalau cemburu unyu-unyu, Akashi senang. Tapi kalau cemburu ibu-ibu, Akashi lelah.

"Arg—Tetsuyaku yang manis," Diseberang sana Kuroko menyerngit, "kau dibayar berapa sama si Daiki sampai kau tak mempercayakan aku?"

 **"Aomine-kun tidak membayarku sepersen pun. Bukti yang dibawanya memang kuat dan patut untuk di percaya."**

WTF

"Hanya foto ini? Jadi setiap dimana ada foto aku dengan seorang wanita, lantas kau langsung akan sudzon seperti itu?"

 **"Aku tidak sudzon!"**

"Kau sudzon! Aku bisa saja jalan dengan sepupuku, atau ibuku, atau tanteku, atau nenekku, atau kerabat perempuanku yang lain!"

 **"Mungkin kau terhubung dengan cinta terlarang."**

"Kita juga cinta terlarang, Tetsuya." Akashi pusing. "Pokoknya dia bukan siapa-siapaku. Aku sedang jalan dengan bibiku. Anak lelakinya akan berulang tahun dan memintaku untuk memilihkan hadiah, puas?"

Hening melanda. Bulir-bulir keringat mengerayangi pelipis. Iris merah madu Akashi bergerak-gerak. Takut-takut Tetsuya sudah sayat nadi disana saking cemburu beratnya.

Diseberang sana kembali bersuara. Akashi lega.

Tapi tidak dengan responnya.

 **"Tidak."**

Bangsat(e)

 **Trililili** —sms lain datang lagi tanpa permisi. Sebuah foto terlampir disana.

Foto akashi dengan wanita yang lain. Berdua tengah duduk dicafe sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa Daiki itu kurang kerjaan sekali menguntitku berhari-hari? Apa dia tidak sekolah?" Akashi menggerutu dalam hati. Setelah urusan ini selesai, akan dia bawa paksa pemuda itu ke Kyoto untuk disidang.

"Berapa foto lagi yang kau punya, Tetsuya? Kirim semuanya. Biar sekaligus aku jelaskan semua."

 **Trilili trlilili trililili trlilili trilili trlilili** —terdengar sepuluh kali sms masuk.

Isi foto tetap sama, namun dengan wanita dan lokasi yang berbeda-beda disetiap fotonya.

 _Astaghfirullah_ —kayaknya tidak cukup hanya disidang saja. Daiki buluk itu harus dihukum mati.

 **"Kau buaya, Akashi-kun."**

"Daiki itu gila, Tetsuya. Gila. Zzzz, dalam rangka apa dia menguntitku sampai sebegini nekatnya?"

 **"Jangan menyalahkan Aomine-kun!"** Kuroko mengamuk. **"Jangan menuduh orang dan cepat jelaskan semua foto itu!"**

"Kau yang saat ini tengah menudu—"

 **"Siapa kau yang berani memotong omonganku?!"**

 _Tolong Tetsuya, jangan Yandere dulu_ _—_

Heft—baiklah. Api jangan dibalas dengan api. Nanti akibatnya fatal. Akashi harus menjelaskan ini semua tanpa harus tersulut emosi juga.

"Baiklah, Tetsuya sayang—"

 **"TIDAK ADA SAYANG-SAYANGAN!"**

"Baiklah, Tetsuya. Kujelaskan satu persatu foto yang kau kirimkan itu," Akashi mengalah, walau tahu rasanya apa yang tengah dilakukannya terlalu bodoh untuknya, "untuk foto pertama, itu adik sepupuku yang dari luar negeri. Datang kemari untuk liburan sekaligus menghadiri wisuda u nanti. Foto kedua, itu kakak ibuku sekaligus adik dari bibiku difoto pertama. Memang muda, tapi sudah punya tunangan. Sama kasusnya dengan bibi, hanya saja ini hadiah untuk tunangannya. Untuk yang ketiga—huft—ini kan dengan laki-laki, Tetsuya."

"Terus aku apa? Bukan laki-laki, gitu?"

Setan.

"Baiklah. Ini tunangan bibi di foto sebelumnya. Hanya sekedar bicara tentang bisnis. Tidak kurang tidak lebih."

Kuroko terdengar diam dan tidak mengamuk-ngamuk. Akashi berharap pemuda manis itu masih mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian, mau menerima dan mempercayainya.

"—baik. Foto terakhir—yah—ini anak teman ayahku. Tidak ada hubungan darah—"

 **"AHAAA!"**

"DENGAR DULU! Katanya dia ingin masuk Universitas yang sama denganku dan ingin tahu tes masuknya seperti apa."

...

Krik

Krik

Krik

Diam yang yang cukup lama. Akashi sampai tidak betah.

"Tetsu—"

 **"Bohong."**

"OOHH TETSUYAAA—"

Pusing pala berbi.

"Apalagi Tetsuya?! Cukup dengan permainan bodohmu itu." Persetan dengan rasa cinta matinya dengan Tetsuyanya, manusia tetap manusia! Akashi akhirnya mengamuk juga. "Aku heran dengan kau saat ini! Aku mungkin senang mengetahui kau cemburu! Tapi—aaargg—tolong pertimbangkan kapasitas cemburunya. Aku muak untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Aku muak dengan sikap bocah kau yang seperti itu. Apalagi yang perlu diomongkan?! Apalagi yang perlu diyakinkan? Kau pikir aku juga tidak tersakiti karena kau kurang percaya denganku? Kapan aku pernah berbohong, Tetsuya? Atau aku perlu ke Tokyo sekarang dan menemuimu segera untuk meyakinkan mu? Kulakukan!"

Akashi sudah mau beranjak dari posisi untuk bersiap-siap—

—sampai sebuah foto dikirim lagi.

Dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

"—apa?! Masih ada foto yang lain—"

Memang foto. Tapi bukan foto Akashi dengan gadis lain.

Foto—tesk pack.

Garis dua—positif.

 **"Aku hamil, Akashi-kun."**

Akashi seriosa.

"WTF TETSUYAAA!"

.

.

.

 _ **Fin**_

.

.

.

Yah akhirnya gitu deh huehue :' pendek banget yah :')))

Salam kenal, Author baru di fandom ini huehue. Udah lama nyemplung difandom ini sih. Tapi cuma ngapung doang, belum sampai nyelam :

Fic pertama di fandom KnB. Kebanyakan dialog. Plotless pula lagi huhuhu mohon maklum :')

Akashi kurokonya OOC, iya. Jangan ditanya :') maaf kalau hal itu cukup menganggu ya sodara-sodara.

Ga ada maksud humor. Jadi kalau ada humor kriuknya, mohon maklum (2) :')

Semoga terhibur ya huhuhu.

Salam cantik

 **OurieChrome**

.

.

.

 **Omake**

.

.

.

Akashi masih tercengang melihat kiriman terakhir Kuroko. Terasa mimpi, terasa khayalan, terasa tidak nyata. Memegang ponsel saja rasanya sudah tidak kuat.

"Kau serius...Tetsuya?"

Memang sebulan lalu mereka sempat _ **AGHKGFJIIYGSER**_ di rumah Akashi, _kalau Akashi tidak salah ingat._

"Demi Tuhan, jadi ini yang bikin kau cerewet sekali, hah?" Akashi lemas, teler, lalu jatuh cantik ke atas kasur. Bunyi deritnya sampai ke telinga Kuroko. "Seharusnya kau katakan sebelumnya. Aku hampir saja kehilangan kau karena emosi tadi."

Kuroko diam.

"Katakanlah lebih awal, kalau itu memang penting. Tidak lucu sekali kita putus karena salah paham."

Kuroko masih diam.

"Hei, Tetsuya. Bicaralah."

 **"M-maafkan aku...Akashi-kun."**

"Hmm."

 **"A-a-aku terlalu takut-kalau kau berpaling. Sedangkan aku su-su-sudah berbadan dua."**

"Hmm, lalu?"

Terbayang dibenanya bagaimana Kuroko memasang ekspresi saat ini. Ekspresi malu-malu unyu pasti. Seringainya seketika langsung terbit, kegirangan berat.

 **"K-kau akan bertanggung jawab, bukan?"**

 _Tak perlu ditanya, Tetsuya._

"Aku kesana sekarang. Ayo kita cari cincin bersama."

.

.

.

 **Fin (beneran)**


End file.
